


Before the Worst

by AlyssAlenko



Series: The Kosta Collection [2]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Attraction, Eventual Romance, Eye Candy, Eye Sex, F/M, Family Fluff, First Impressions, First Meetings, Fluff, Foreshadowing, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Nepotism, Pre-Andromeda, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Siblings, Soulmates, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, light flirtations, overprotective dad, the start of something good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: Day 1 of Liam Kosta Week, prompt: First Encounters. A little Pre-Andromeda fluff for Liam and Pathfinder Ryder before everything went to hell in a handbasket. Since they officially met in the shuttle over Habitat-7 it’s mostly passing glances. Special appearances by Alec Ryder, Harry Carlyle, and Scott Ryder.





	Before the Worst

_Off limits._

Pathfinder Ryder had told him when he’d spotted the lovely young woman with the black hair helping a young man with the same hair color and facial features into his cryo-pod. Alec had practically growled it at him. She was by far and away the prettiest face he’d seen so far on the ark, and part of him couldn’t wait to wake up on the other side if she was going to be there. Alec stepped in his line of sight blocking her from view, looking ready to murder Liam in his sleeping pod, so he dragged his attention away from the way she filled out her initiative uniform. It wouldn’t do to be kicked off the Pathfinder’s team over a woman.

“But who is she?”

“Alexis is my recon specialist, she’s remarkably astute and her observational skills are off the charts. She’s also my daughter and I’d appreciate it if you kept your hands to yourself…I don’t want to have to find another crisis specialist when we get to Andromeda.”

Of course he had to be attracted to the one woman he couldn’t have; the pathfinder’s daughter.

His parents had come earlier to say goodbye, his mum couldn’t stop crying because her baby boy was going to wake up 600 years later in a new galaxy with no one, even if he had been handpicked for the job and they were so proud of him. How lucky that the Pathfinder got to bring his family, even having his daughter on his team, so he didn’t have to say goodbye. He’d always wanted to know what was out there and he was finally getting a chance to find out and HUS-T1 had launched the car as a farewell tribute…even if it wouldn’t be there in his lifetime, just knowing it was out there made him smile. Alexis smiled at him the moment Alec stepped away to go find his second, Cora.

“God, he’s cute…you think he and I–”

“Alex, no; dad would kill you if you hooked up with someone on the team and complicated things.” Scott chastised.

“How do you know he’s on the Pathfinder team?” She asked, her eyes following Liam’s every move as he started towards his own stasis pod.

“Dad wouldn’t waste his time with him if he wasn’t.”

Alexis rolled her eyes and leaned in to kiss her younger twin’s cheek, lovingly.

First day in a new galaxy, and there was already trouble; whatever they’d hit had damaged the ship and the controls of a couple stasis pods, the inhabitants trapped inside–one of them was Scott Ryder. Alexis was probably having a hard time, with her younger brother trapped in his pod, worry etched all over her face as Dr. Carlyle hovered over her scanning to make sure there were no adverse effects from cryo. Habitat-7 was supposed to be the flagship of the golden worlds and it wasn’t…not anymore, everything had gone to hell the moment they set foot in this galaxy. Liam sent her a small smile and a wave, her demeanor relaxing a bit as she returned it; it was the little things.

“I’m fine, Harry. Please focus on Scott…I need him to make it out.”

Alexis hopped off the medical bed, masking her anxiety and retreating behind a façade of calm readiness…she didn’t need to act strong; everyone had seen how close she and her brother were when they were all getting into their stasis pods. She was allowed to fret. Dr. Carlyle nodded and winked at her as he wandered off to prepare as well, it was about time to head to the shuttles, and they were all ill at ease with the situation. Though, even worried she was still beautiful, he realized with a start. She wasn’t going to be riding with her dad and was going to be in his shuttle he noticed when he finally made it to the hanger bay and she smiled hesitantly at him.

Maybe they’d finally be introduced and get a chance to talk to one another; it was a nice break from sitting with her father and Cora, talking strategy…


End file.
